Loneliness is Nothing
by alf05
Summary: What if loneliness takes over Mikan? Will her prince save her in time? Or will she be a perfect doll with a perfect smile... UPDATED: Made some changes and I think its better.. Read and see if it really is... THANKS to you all! XD


_**Anne: **Well I found some gramatical errors and i hate them... so here's the edited version hopefully without the errors... Enjoy! Thanks to all those people who added my story to your list... I'm honoured (T.T)  
_

**Loneliness is Nothing**

_Some thought that she's complete because she always SMILE. But they didn't know that whenever she's alone she always CRY. But will her prince save her in time before she decides to close her heart to seal away her loneliness and fear so that she won't cry…_

It's always the same she will always smile whenever she's with her friends but when she's all alone in her room at night she always cry. She's happy when she's with her friends but there are times that she still feels lonely even though they're there. It's like there's something missing but the more she thinks about it the more it slips away. She thought she's the only one that feels like this but she was wrong, there's one other person who is her exact opposite but they have one thing in common, they're missing something…

One night Mikan can't stand being all alone in her room so she decided to walk outside. It's midnight and she still can't sleep she just stopped crying a while ago even though it's her 18th birthday in the morning she still went on and walked until she reached the tree where **he** always stay. There she sat and again her eyes started to water and the tears flowed nonstop, she felt lonelier in that place but she didn't notice this fact, she simply thought that she was so lonely that she can't help it anymore.

"Do you always cry in the middle of the night?" asked familiar voice. She raised her head and saw her partner crouching near her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked simply ignoring his question.

"Can't sleep… its too lonely in my room…" he said frankly.

"Mine too…" she said still crying. Then he stood up and turned his back to her she thought he was leaving but she thought wrong. He turned his head and said "I don't want to see you cry so cry at my back…" then he turned away his head. With no question asked Mikan went towards him and cried hands in her face she was leaning unto Natsume's back. On the other hand Natsume didn't do anything he just stood there. After a few moments she had stopped crying, and then he faced her. "Why didn't you want to see me cry?" she asked immediately as her eyes met his.

"Because it pains me…" he said still looking her at the eye. He was blushing by then but Mikan didn't notice for the moon is facing her.

"Why is that?" she asked innocently.

"Because… I love you…" he said as he step forward and hugged her.

"Do you want to know why I'm lonely?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"It's because I love you and I'm afraid to tell you. I thought you hate me so much because you always teased me and you're so cruel to me."

"I'm sorry about that I don't know how to show you that I love you when there are other people around."

"That's alright you just have to be yourself."

"We should go to sleep now or you'll ruin your beautiful face on your birthday and Imai will be furious if you destroy her plans for your birthday."

"Alright… but what if I get lonely again?"

"Here" he handed her a crystal ball as big as the fist inside is a fire that never dies.

"Your Alice?" he nodded. "How about you are you still feeling lonely?"

"Nope because I have a picture of you in my bedside table."

"Then why did you say that you're lonely?"

"I thought you hated me because of the things I did to you."

"Where did you get my picture?"

"From Imai, she gave it to me."

"She didn't make you pay?"

"We're talking about Imai Hotaru here, of course she made me pay. Took a lot from my savings."

"That's so like Hotaru." she giggled.

"Come on I'll walk you to your room." he reached out his hand to her and they went on their way.

When they reached Mikan's room, she went in but she didn't close the door she waved goodbye to Natsume and watched him walk away. But when she's about to close the door Natsume stopped it and said that he forgot something then he kissed her forehead. And run away, while Mikan was still shocked after a few moments she closed the door, put the crystal ball in her bedside table and went to sleep.

Morning came it was a beautiful Saturday. The sky is clear and the sun was shining brightly. It's like this is the Gods gift to _her_ special day. Class B decided to meet at the classroom well except Mikan; Hotaru and Yuu will bring Mikan to a salon and fix her for the occasion. Everything was set the restaurant, the flowers, the table, the food and the debutant. Hotaru and Yuu were the first to enter the room then Mikan, she was wearing an off-shoulder pink gown with pink roses around it which is maybe 10 inches away from each other. Her hair was held into a bun. The make-up artist put a small amount of make-up in her face because she's beautiful enough. At first they ate then time has come for the dance.

"So Mikan who will be your first dance?" asked Hotaru, Mikan glanced at Natsume and blushed.

"I… don't know…" she said still blushing.

"Excuse me Mikan can I borrow my princess?" asked Ruka as he took Hotaru's hand.

"Sure." _That's unpredictable who would know that Hotaru will be dating with her favorite blackmail victim, and who would know that they will fall in love with each other… _she thought as she smile while watching her best friend dance with her boyfriend. _I wonder if I ask him… maybe that's not wrong he after all confess to me…_

"Natsume."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance with me? Well if you don't that's fine with me."

"You're such an idiot. _Men_ are the ones who asks the _women_ to dance, not the other way around. I accept your offer but next time I'm the one who will invite you."

"That's fine with me."

"Let's go then." he said as he held his hand to her. They dance at the center and all eyes are on them. _I can't believe I would be this close to you…_at that thought he smiled.

"You're more handsome when you smile." when he heard that he turned red. She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well it's just that it's rare to see you blush and I'm glad that I'm the reason why." she smiled.

"And I'm glad that I'm the one that made you stopped crying." then he smiled again.

"Just don't make her cry or you'll answer to me." said Hotaru at their side still dancing with Ruka.

"I'm sorry to say this Natsume but I'll hit you hard if you do what she said." said Ruka.

"Thanks, guys but I know he won't" said Mikan with an assuring smile.

"I won't" Natsume assured her.

When the dance stop Natsume made Mikan stay with him in the middle. Then he kneel one leg down and reached for something in his pocket. He revealed a box when he opened it there was a ring engraved in it was:_ You are my life – Natsume_.

Then he slipped it to her ring finger after that she hugged him and whispered "I will always love you my Black Cat, my one and only Natsume." When they broke the hug Natsume held her face and kissed her gently, she closed her eyes not wanting it to fade.

_A kiss…_

_full of LOVE…_

_Eternal love that will linger…_

_FOREVER…_


End file.
